


Classy lust

by SwingKing



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Smut For A Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Summary: Scarlet meets the man himself at a awards ball
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The lights shined softly as scarlet stepped out the limo to view the palace before her, she was nominated for the “siren” award for her singing career. She was still floored she could ever come this far in her dream to come in a limousine and a gorgeous blood red dress to a place resembling a palace.

Her eyes misted slightly as she walked up the carpet and flashes of camera lenses greeted her. She smiled and faced the crowd of reporters and paparazzi, answering a few questions and posing for some pics. She felt mysterious and powerful with her black lace mask with red accents and her white sleeves complimenting her her white lace heels; this is her element.

After the runway she soon walked in the building taken aback at the utter royalty of the decorations, golden chandeliers and candles illuminated the large ballroom as she saw hundreds of people, all with their own intricate masks socialize and look like royalty. Near the end of the ballroom was a small stage with chairs which scarlet assumes is where they will hold the award ceremony. She soon laid eyes on her friend Shane in the crowd, surrounded by people of all genders and types; classic Shane always being a magnet.

She picked up her dress and strutted towards Shane, she snuck up behind them leaning into their ear. “Having fun punkin?~” 

Shane jumped and quickly turned on their heels, shocked expression melting when they saw who it was

“SCARLET!” Shane shouted giving her a massive bear hug-“I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Scarlet chuckled and hugged them back,”was gonna say the same thing to you mister playboy”

Shane gave a roaring laugh and turned back to the group he was previously talking with,”you all know scarlet right?” Most nodded eyes seeming in awe at scarlet being there-“Fantastic!..OH!”

Shane excused himself quickly and dragged scarlet with them through the crowds of masked celebrities.

Shane stopped in front of a group and took scarlet out of earshot, “you know those guys right?”  
Scarlet looked over Shane’s shoulder to see a group of men drinking and laughing together like old friends, she then recognized a face.

“Mark and jack??!” She loud whispered causing Shane to pull her close shushing her,  
“Yeah it’s them! And the are alone too!” Shane’s smile had a naughty glint to it that scarlet of all people know what it means.

“Your not telling me to hook up with them..right?” Scarlet just wanted a calm night for god’s sake,  
“I call dibs on mark, we made a deal remember?” Shane pouted playfully.  
A long time ago, back before all the fame and spotlight. Shane and scarlet were childhood friends and were obsessed with the youtube stars mark and jack. They even made a bet that whoever got to bed their favorite of the two first gets bragging rights for life.

“Your seriously REMEMBERED that stupid bet?!” Scarlet had to be smooshed into Shane chest again for being too loud.  
“Yes and you will uphold it, we fucking pinky promised”  
“Oh for the love of Jesus-“  
“PINKY PROMISE!”  
“NOW WHO’s BEING LOUD!”

“Something tha’ matta here?” A very familiar Irish voice spoke out

Oh dear lord

Sean fucking McLoughlin is right there in front of scarlet, head slightly tilted with a curious/worried expression on his face. God he was hotter in person.


	2. Classy sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet meets and talks to her childhood crush.

“Sometin’ tha matter miss?” Sean said keeping eye contact with scarlet, he had a charcoal black suit with with navy accents and his mask resembled the phantom of the opera with navy blue and gold swirling in waves as it’s design.

He looked delicious

“Um HELLO..earth to scarlet!” Shane barked with a knowing grin on their face,  
“Oh! I’m sorry I-“ scarlet tried to fish for what to say.  
“No no it’s alright, we all get our heads in the clouds don’t’ wey?” Sean chuckled and extended a hand towards scarlet,”Shane told me a lot about ye, care for a dance?”

Scarlet looked at Shane and glared daggers at him, Shane was barely keeping a laugh in.  
“Oh yes um, I would love to sean...under one condition~” 

Sean’s eyes flickered with something that made scarlet feel warmth all over  
“Oh?” He took her hand and brushed his thumb across her knuckles,  
“And wha would tha’ be?”  
“Shane has to dance with mark, i don’t want my friend all alone on the dance floor y,know” scarlet thought she saw some disappointment in his eyes but brushed it off as nothing.

Shane was the one this time to stare daggers as Sean called over mark and introduced him to Shane,  
Shane’s blushed face as mark spoke their name was priceless.

Scarlet then strolled with jack by her side to the dance floor and swayed with the light music playing overhead. Scarlet was in utter heaven as she chatted with jack as they spun and dipped across the room.  
Soon the music went from light and sweet to slow and sensual, the beat pulsed into scarlet’s very soul as she started to sing with the song’s lyrics.  
“You sound hypnotic my love~” jack hushed, his face hard to read in the now low candlelight.  
Scarlet was so engrossed into the music she didn’t realize what slipped until jack stopped cold; his arms going tight around her waist.  
“Sean..what’s wrong?” Scarlet panicked internally as she worried if she blew her shot by saying something stupid.  
“You...said daddy” Sean’s voice got deeper, Irish brough more prevalent as he looked deep in her eyes.  
“What?!” Scarlet hopes for the love of god she misheard him, WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT?!?!  
“You.called.me.daddy” Sean growled as he pulled scarlet closer to him, his lips a inch from hers as her brain fried at the sheer contact.  
“We can act like that neva happened if ye want, but if ya don’t i would love to fuck ye against the wall right now~” 

Holy mother of Christ 

Before scarlet’s Brain could even reboot to respond, a booming voice cut through the crowd,”GUYS, GALS, AND NONBINARY PALS! IT IS TIME TO START THE CEREMONY!”  
Sean growled and backed away, cutting off that sweet lifeline of touch,”s-sorry scarlet!” He blushed and scurried off like he just switched back to his awkward, adorable self again.  
Scarlet’s skin was flushed and her body ached for that man she was with only a moment ago, but she straightened her dress and mask and went to the stage seats.

She’s gonna have some fun tonight~


End file.
